


Come to the otherside

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Complete, Controlling dad, Endgame Bunny, Endgame Kyman, Endgame Stendy, F/M, Fanfiction based off of songs, Gen, Kymanweek2020, Light OOC for Cartman due to age, M/M, Past abuse mentioned starting chapter 8, Prep Eric Cartman, Punk Rocker Kenny, Punk rocker Stan, They both like each other but neither is aware, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Eric Cartman left South Park behind when his mom married a rich man who saw in Cartman the perfect son to mold. Now he's in college and confronted with old friends who want answers and most importantly, a red head he left behind. As he falls back into his old friendships an enemy watches and the stakes are high when Kyle asks him just one question.
Relationships: Eventual Kenny/Butter, Eventual Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Eventual Wendy/Stan, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Past Kenny/Bebe, Past Wendy/Stan
Kudos: 40





	1. Now We're Strangers

Kyle looked over at Cartman, playing video games with him, and exchanging smiles. This was his enemy, his friend, the one person who could make him feel things, mostly anger but other things like peace in the rare instance where they just stop trying to be enemies and allow themselves to be friends. Kyle went back to his video game and the moment was lost, as he realized that Cartman had used his distracted view to his advantage. Kyle cursed as he tossed the controller glaring at Cartman and jumping on him while he tilted his head back and laughed at him openly, but in a way Kyle knew wasn’t to be hurtful, not like the other times. Cartman stopped and stared at Kyle who stared back, ironic how this time it was Kyle who initiated their weird stare downs, getting up close and personal, lips barely touching and electricity flowing between them that keeps them locked in place. Cartman let out a low and nervous laugh and reached for Kyle’s face with his hand. That broke whatever was happening. Kyle leaped off of him and jumped up, shouting out a quick “I have to go,” before running out of the house, heart hammering and face burning. Later that night he would lay in bed and look back on the moment, thankful that with all the changes, Kenny hanging out with Butters, Stan becoming depressed and isolated, not allowing Kyle in or giving him time to process, Cartman would be there with a teasing smirk and a barb ready to throw his way.  
Kyle wore it like a comforting blanket, the surety that all would be well. The next day he went to the bus stop and noticed Kenny looking down and shuffling his feet.

“Hey, dude, what’s up thought you were getting a ride with Butters these days?” 

Kenny looked up at Kyle mournfully and said “Cartman’s moved dude, he’s gone with his step-dad and mom.” 

Kyle just stared blankly at Kenny and replied “Oh that’s nice.” He looked away clenching his hands, ignoring the worried look Kenny was giving him, and got on the bus, Kenny sitting next to him and pressing his side into him. Kyle pressed back and laid his head on Kenny’s shoulder, allowing a tear to fall but no more he promised to himself, as he said “That’s just awesome.” Kenny subtly hid his sobbing friend of which Kyle was grateful for and they only parted when the bus pulled into the school and Kyle was pulled away by Token and Wendy talking excitedly to him. No one noticed how dead Kyle looked, no one of course but Stan and Kenny.

Six years later  
Kyle was sitting on the couch in his apartment fiddling with his guitar, absently writing song lyrics to his song “Strangers”. He had already finished his homework and listened absently to Stan and Kenny’s conversation as they trash-talked each other over Mario Kart.  
“Kenny that was bullshit we all know the mushrooms are cheating.”  
“Suck it Marsh you’re just mad because I’m dodging all the fucking turtles you keep sending me, now that’s cheating.”  
Kyle chuckled as Kenny gasped and looked over at Stan and said while pausing the game with his character mid-spin “Oh you bitch!” Stan looked back at Kenny smugly and they quickly dissolved into a play fight that had Kyle merely lifting his legs and sighing as he looked down at them and said “Kids,” in a warning tone. Immediately the fighting stopped and Stan and Kenny just looked at him mid-fight, Stan with his hands around Kenny’s throat and Kenny with his hand pulled back ready to punch. It was Stan who decided it was safe enough to play the innocent card and go “What?” Kyle just stared at them and then pointedly at the coffee table, held together by a strange concoction Stan swears up and down was his grandpa’s recipe for fixing anything but that Kenny and Kyle swear is magic. The reminder was enough to settle them down and Stan sighed, moving out of Kenny’s reach and grabbing the song page from Kyle’s hand, ignoring the shout of “Hey!” from both Kenny and Kyle. “Woh dude this is super fucking good so far, kind of sad though think it will be a hit with the audience?”

Kyle shrugged and said, “It will be memorable because it’s different, and yeah I think it will be a hit, the lyrics can resonate with a lot of people missing old friends or exe’s.”

Kenny got up and looked over Stan’s shoulder, a reminder of their height difference that made Stan growl lowly in frustration as Kenny said “This sounds awful like ex’s and not friends. How did you get the inspiration for this?”

Kyle fidgeted at the question and said reluctantly, knowing with them both looking at him he wouldn’t be allowed to lie. “It’s um,” he scratched the back of his head, itching to pull his hat down to cover his face and bemoaning ditching it back in ninth grade and drew a deep breath “it’saboutCartmanandhowheleftmeeventhoughitwasanunspokenpromisethatwewouldalwaysbearoundeachotherwhichhebrokewhenheleft!” Kyle was breathing heavily from the run-on sentence and covered his face with a pillow. Due to his face being covered he didn’t see their expressions but did hear Kenny go “Translation please?” 

Kyle curled up into himself burying his face deeper and whined as Stan said “He said and I quote “It’s about Cartman and how he left me even though it was an unspoken promise that we would always be around each other which he broke when he left” end quote.” 

Kyle pulled the pillow away and glared at his supposed friend and said: “Why did you need to translate for him, you both have been my friends the same amount of time.”

Kenny reached over and ruffled his hair, ignoring the murderous look on his best friend's face and said “I didn’t but it was beautiful hearing it again. Why are you mad at him though, he was a kid he didn’t exactly have a choice.”

Kyle jumped up and threw the pillow to the side and yelled “I know that ok?” He softened his voice as he rubbed his arm and said “It’s just hard, he was always there, and suddenly he wasn’t and he didn’t even bother to text us he would have had our numbers.” Kenny shook his head and sat down on the couch, not surprised when Kyle sat down next to him and laid his head in his lap, lifting his legs to settle on Stan’s lap so they could all sit on the couch comfortingly. Kenny ran his fingers through Kyle’s hair and said “It’s been six years, that’s a long time to be mad at someone you hated.” 

Kyle stared at him defiantly and said “What the hell are you implying?” 

“Nothing Kyle, nothing so why doesn’t the song look complete? Like it looks like the ending of a song without a beginning.” 

Kyle shrugged and accepted the paper from Stan and said absently “I guess I’m just waiting for him to finish it.” He got up off of his friends and walked into his room, mumbling about being tired and closed his door. Stan and Kenny looked at each other and silently went back to their game, wishing they could help some way.

Cartman’s P.O.V

Cartman stared out the window of his university building ignoring the chatter of his fellow students behind him. This sucked, he hated how in the slow moments between homework, lectures, finals, and theater that he found himself wondering what Kyle was up too. Hell, what was Stan and Kenny up to? He cursed his step-dad for making him cut off all ties with his friends but what choice did he have? His phone had been stolen and the phone he got replaced had blatant spyware. Plus his mom was so happy, and he was a horrible kid this was the least he could do. Now six years later he’s staring out the window, thinking about how it was Kyle’s birthday and remembering all the times he remembered it without showing Kyle he cared. 

Laying chocolate on his front porch to find, laced with laxatives of course because he couldn’t let Kyle think he was soft for him, or the time he filled Kyle’s locker with crickets that he had trained to chirp to the chorus of “I Swear”. A smile ghosted his lips as he remembered Kyle looking at him, fire in his eyes and fists clenching but with a reluctant fondness as he ran towards him threatening to beat him up but going just a tad too slow so Cartman could escape. The cat and mouse game they played was a very dangerous one. Their hearts were on the line and they didn’t even know it, Cartman certainly didn’t despite what some people would say until he had Kyle on top of him on the couch, staring at him like he was just figuring something out and then jumping away and running like a scared cat because he didn’t want to be touched by Cartman, he had no clue what he wanted. He could read Kyle though and at that moment there had been many different things in his eyes, fondness with a layer of lust and Cartman held onto that memory tightly when he saw someone around the school with curly red hair or green eyes and felt the disappointment when he realized it wasn’t Kyle. He heard his name called and looked behind him forcing his smile in place as he went over to his new friends, asking him help with a math question. Laying in his bed that night he stared at his ceiling. 

If Kyle somehow did show up and asked him to go with him he would, consequences be damned and that was scary. Cartman craved control, it’s what attracted him to his mom’s husband despite his deep-seated hatred for taking him from his friends. His step-dad could just throw around money and get what he wanted, and thanks to him Cartman had that ability to, and soon he was going to take over the company. The fact that he would give it all up for Kyle, someone who might not even feel anything for him anymore was worrisome and he wondered not for the first time when hatred turned into a burning want tinged with melancholy.


	2. Good For You

Kyle was sitting on the bench in front of the fountain behind him, softly singing to himself and writing lyrics in his notebook while waiting for his class to start when he heard footsteps approach him and a shocked voice ask, “Kyle!?” Kyle’s heart started to rapidly beat, he knew that voice knew that inflection of his name, it was deeper but, he had to look up and see if it was true. He glanced up, tightening his grip on his pencil when he saw someone who was undoubtedly Cartman standing a few feet away from him like he was afraid to move closer. Kyle unconsciously smoothed his hair and straightened his leather jacket as he returned the stunned greeting “Cartman?” He leaned forward and felt his face warm as he watched Cartman’s eyes scan him over, glad he had decided to wear the skinny jeans despite Kenny’s mocking and Stan’s hopeful eyes. The talk from the night before had made Kyle want to try at least to find someone new, it bothered him that his last boyfriend had been four years ago and he didn’t want to look into why that was but now here Cartman was, hair slicked off to the side like he used to do when he was being a “good innocent kid,” and a sweater vest with dark washed jeans and loafers. Kyle nervously stood up, notebooks falling off of his lap. Kyle cursed and bent down to pick them up, surprised when he reached for a notebook only to knock hands with another person. 

He looked up and saw Cartman pull his hand back and just like that they were staring at each other again, stuck in each other's eyes with a current of electricity flowing between them. Kyle was the first to pull away, wary as his heart refused to slow down and beyond angry. He gathered up his notebooks and stood up and yelled “What the hell Cartman you’ve been here the whole time? Why did you not try and find us?” 'The Me' was implied and hung in the air between them as Cartman stood awkwardly, for once his brilliant mind and tongue not working when faced with unshed tears and a guarded man in front of him. “Look just, when is your next class? We can go get coffee off-campus and I can tell you.”

Kyle stared at him defiantly and said “No, fatass you will answer me now, why did you leave us behind with no word?” 

The hurt was replaced with straight-up anger now and only years of old training stopped him from flinching at the venom he heard in Kyle’s voice. Warily Cartman looked around and got closer to him, watching to see if Kyle would book and wanting to smirk at Kyle standing his ground, notebooks pressed to his chest, hip out glaring at him. “I can’t be seen with you this close to campus, please meet me at the cafe down the street from here after you’re done with classes,” he whispered in his ear, enjoying the subtle shiver that ran through Kyle’s body, invisible to anyone else but him. Cartman pulled away and said while smiling “Sorry for startling you, have a good time in classes!” He shot a peace sign at Kyle and jogged over to where some of his friends were staring. He fielded questions by stating it was just a fellow student and he thought he was cute but changed his mind. A few hours later he was able to free himself, claiming to have a headache. 

It was a relief to be away from his new friends, though also kind of sad that he would much rather be with an old enemy than his new rich friends he had known for the past six years. He nervously sat at the cafe, one not owned by his step dad’s company but that he was friends with the owner so he got to just loiter. He was on his second coffee when he saw a shock of red show and his heart started beating even faster, only to stop in disappointment but also joy when black and blond hair followed him. Kyle looked around, trying to find Cartman and narrowed his eyes as Cartman lazily waved them over. Stan walked at a measured pace but Kenny ran over to him and hugged him tightly, Kyle followed the two, a weird run/walk that allowed all who knew him to know that he wanted to rush to Cartman but also make him wait. Cartman rolled his eyes at the pettiness but hugged Kenny back and shook Stan's hand. No one spoke until Kyle sat down, facing Cartman, and then finally Kenny said while punching Cartman in the arm “Dude why the fuck did you stop talking to us after you moved?” 

Cartman took his time drinking his coffee, not sure how much he wanted to share with his former friends but Kyle was looking at him with those green eyes, compelling him to tell his story so Cartman put the coffee down and said: “Ok do you guys remember that my mom married some rich guy?”

Murmurs of assent were heard, they remembered, it was huge news around South Park, outsiders tended to attract attention and anyone who would settle down with Liane Cartman and help care for her hellspawn was a miracle worker. Cartman continued “Ok so when we moved he demanded to see my phone, if I didn’t give it over he was going to divorce my mom. He liked using her to get me to behave you see and he never outright said he would divorce her but he complained about me and manipulated her to think I was screwing up the relationship. So I just accepted and handed it to him. Then he gave me a new phone but it was loaded with spyware and he told me I wasn’t allowed to interact with anyone from South Park or there would be consequences.”

The group thought about it, and Cartman wasn’t surprised at all when Stan and Kenny looked to Kyle, seeing if he thought this was an acceptable explanation. Kyle hesitated, it seemed weird that Cartman wouldn’t simply kill his stepdad or do some evil sort of prank to get him to leave, or hell even get his own phone on his own plan. Yeah, that was a good reason to bring up so Kyle said “Why didn’t you get a job and buy a phone with your own data plan?”

Cartman looked at him in amusement as he said “Well Kyle, it’s pretty hard to find a job when you are training to take over High Stakes Record.” Kenny and Stan both let out exclamations of excitement and even Kyle was trying to stamp down his smile. High Stakes was the biggest record company in the world, being a part of them would be a dream come true for the band, they could all drop their part-time jobs and just do what they enjoyed and played music. Cartman sighed and said “Don’t get your hopes up, we can’t be seen talking and I certainly can’t bring you up to my step-father. You’ll have to slum it until I graduate and take over, sorry.” He did sound apologetic and that struck against Kyle’s nerves because Cartman doesn’t do apologetics, he should have been laughing at their misfortune knowing that they have to work for a living while he’s catered to. It was so wrong but Kyle didn’t want to start a scene so he just said “I’m not interested anyway, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die in a ditch somewhere.”

A relaxed smile came across Cartman’s face that made Kyle want to punch and kiss him at the same time as he said “Kyle, you still can’t lie worth shit.” Kyle felt his face heat up and got up, stalking out of the cafe in anger that he was so transparent. Quickly he was followed by Stan who slung his arm over his shoulder as they walked away. Kyle relaxed into the hold and sighed as he said “You didn’t have to come back with me, you could have stayed talking with Cartman.”

“That fatass? Hell no, you’re a priority in my life Kyle, I wouldn’t have left you to stew.”

“Do you think he knows?” 

Stan tilted his head to the side in thought and said with a bright smile “No way dude, and even if he did, he’d just chalk it up to his huge crush on you and that he’s imagining it.”

“He does not have a crush on me.”

Stan took his arm away from him and fanned his hands in a placating way, “Of course dude, I was only teasing.” Kyle stared at his friend in suspicion but couldn’t call him out on the lie so instead, he said “Well it doesn’t matter, he wants nothing to do with us, he’s enjoying his cushy ass job and life.”

Stan shrugged and said “Good for him, he did say he would sign us when he takes over though, that’s more than I expected, can’t fault him for not wanting to rock the boat.”

Kyle rubbed his arm and stopped, looking up at the sky, clouds lazily floating by and the sun getting lower and lower and said softly “I guess he got what he always wanted, to be super powerful and rich and not have me in his life anymore.”

“You know that’s not true man, he loves you even if he had a weird way of showing it.” Stan placed his hand on Kyle’s shoulders and Kyle pushed it off, turning to Stan with tears in his eyes as he yelled “How do I know he does? How do you? He could have contacted us, he’s sneaky and cunning he just didn’t want to. He wanted an easy way away from us and now we’re strangers!”

“But you miss him, Kyle! It’s as noticeable as anything and he could tell, you blowing up in the middle of the quad won’t bring him to you, hell you didn’t even stay to see if he would be willing to sneak our friendship you just brushed him off.”

“I didn’t need to ask, nothing would have changed because he chose to cut us out, I don’t believe for a minute that some guy who didn’t even know us decided we couldn’t contact our friend.”

“Oh, he’s our friend now? The friend we destroyed his stuff and called fatass due to his weight when we knew he didn’t have a stable home life like us?”

“We were kids and he wasn’t a saint.”

“He called you Jew in a derogatory manner and did do some stupidly racist bullshit, but you pushed back just as hard.”

“Who’s side are you on, Stan?” Kyle yelled, hugging himself, tears flowing freely now and Stan wrapped him in his arms as he replied lowly “Always your side Kyle, but you need to either move on or fight to have him in your life.” Attention moved away from them as people averted their eyes, not wanting to witness a messy break-up or whatever just happened and Kyle sagged in Stan’s arms, hugging him back as he whispered “I should have fallen in love with you.” Lips brushed the top of his head as Stan pulled back but didn’t let go and said: “You couldn’t choose to fall in love like that, besides I’m pretty sure I couldn’t get you going like Cartman can.”


	3. Under The Table/When We Were Young

Kyle felt himself blush and Stan laughed, ruffling his hair and relaxing, pleased that the argument was over and was tackled to the ground. “What the hell? Kyle help I’m being attacked.” Kyle, the traitor just stood there and laughed while Stan struggled with the weight on his back, he finally rolled over with the person underneath him and rolled his eyes at who he saw “God damn it, Kenny, what the hell?”

“Well you know I’m always trying to get you on top of me.” 

Kenny purred in his ear shamelessly causing Stan to blush as he pushed away and stood up as he said “Ew gross dude.” Kyle laughed and tugged Kenny to him, hugging him from behind as Kenny tried making kissing faces towards Stan and said: “Kenny knock it off, what was with the tackle?”

Kenny stopped trying to go for Stan and Kyle released him as Kenny said “I just got Cartman’s number, once he found out we lived off of campus he asked if we could hang out.”

“You gave him our address? God damn it Kenny why? Now he’ll be over all the time drinking all of our sodas and eating all of our chips.”

Kenny smirked at him in amusement as he said in unison with Stan “Our chips and sodas?”

Kyle looked away steaming as they started loudly talking about what a health nut he was and chuckling lowly as they followed the steaming redhead to their apartment. Once Kyle had set his bag down and fallen down onto the couch he said “Seriously though how did you get him to agree to that? He didn’t seem like he wanted to be seen doing anything with us.” Kenny rolled his eyes and picked Kyle up, depositing him on the floor, gently but Kyle still whined to try and get sympathy as he sat up, meeting Kenny and Stan’s unsympathetic expressions while they sat down. Kyle pouted and crossed his arms while Kenny said “Stop being adorable that doesn’t work anymore and you know it, save it for when Cartman-” just then, there was a knock at the door and Kenny smiled at Kyle’s panicked expression. “Well look who’s here and just in time too.” Kenny got up off of the couch and went to the door, opening it up and walking into the living room with Cartman in tow. 

Cartman seemed to be observing the room and Kyle was thankful he was so house proud. There were chips on the table, two empty soda cans, and a pile of magazines but other than that it was clean and clutter-free. In the corner stood their guitars, they had their performance instruments in another room, those were just for when Kyle or Stan got the urge to strum or inspiration to write in Kyle’s case. His song notebook was on the table as well and Kyle watched as melancholy clouded Cartman’s face as he saw the pictures on the wall. One of them was when they were all in preschool and had first met, others were of him and Stan or him and Kenny, one of them was a group shot of them all shortly before Cartman left. There were ones of Stan and Kenny jamming along, a newspaper article about their band, and what seemed to really get to Cartman was the last one. It was their graduating class, everyone was in front of them but in the back, you could see them, Kenny had his arms wrapped around their shoulders, Kyle was teary-eyed but smiling looking at Kenny and Stan had his head tilted back laughing in joy. It was really obvious they had left a space next to Kyle for Cartman, it was symbolic and Kyle had insisted otherwise it wouldn’t have been allowed. Cartman cleared his throat and, probably to break the sad atmosphere as they all reflected on that picture he said “So why the fuck is the jew on the floor?”

Just like that, the atmosphere was clear and Kyle was flying towards him with his fist ready to punch. He landed the hit and got on top of Cartman, who fell back and crashed onto the floor, swearing as he tried to push Kyle away. Kyle easily held him back and down and said “Kenny tossed me onto the ground. Are you really still calling names after all these years?” Cartman lowly chuckled, breathing out and lightly touched his face as he said softly “I can still get a rise out of you, that’s a relief.” Kyle heard Stan and Kenny not so subtly leave the room and only once they were gone did Kyle let his tears fall as he said softly “I missed you fatass.” 

Cartman closed his eyes and relaxed under him and he said while lifting himself and touching his forehead to Kyle, “I missed you too Jew.” Kyle got off of him and helped him up, lingering and not really wanting to let go of his hand. 

Cartman pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck as he said jokingly “Fuck that was hella gay what we just did wasn’t it?” Kyle hummed in agreement and sat down on the couch, amused when Stan and Kenny filtered back in and rolled his eyes when Kenny opted to sit in the bean bag chair instead of next to him like he normally would just so Cartman could sit next to him. Cartman took the unspoken invitation seemingly amused and when he was settled with a soda in his hand that Stan offered he said “So what’s with the soda? Don’t you rockstars drink and do drugs?” Stan stiffened next to Kyle and Kyle put his hand on Stan’s arm and softly stroked it in soothing motions as he said while observing Stan relaxing, “We don’t allow anything like that in the house, Stan’s worked too hard for us to do it. Plus that shits gross.” Kyle wrinkled his nose in disgust, frowning when Kenny and Cartman burst out laughing. Kyle pressed closer to Stan who had placed his face in his hair taking long even breaths and said “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing I just always knew you’d be the type to like fruity girly drinks, you and Stan are so cute by the way, when did that happen?” He had cooed it out, acting happy but there was a dangerous edge to it that brought Kyle back to their childhood. He shook the thought away and went to answer but before he could Kenny said “Kyle’s been his stress relief since the beginning of like eighth grade, they’re really close but someone's hung up on someone else to make a move, don’t worry.” Cartman looked over at Kenny, no doubt ready to ask what he meant by that when Kyle said “Anyway,” it was obviously an attempt at a change in conversation and Kenny looked at him amused while Cartman merely looked at him calculatingly but more relaxed now that he knew nothing was going on. The thought of him jealous made Kyle’s heart flutter but he stubbornly ignored it and said “Why did you decide to hang out with us plebes your majesty?”

Kenny gave him a warning look but Kyle just pointed his nose up in the air in defiance, smiling softly when Stan disconnected with a soft squeeze as a thank you. Cartman said, “I missed you guys, why wouldn’t I want to hang out with people who know how to have fun that doesn’t include checking stock accounts or trying to get in underclassmen’s pants?” They all wrinkled their nose at that, those people were the worst and didn’t help upperclassman’s reputation. He will never forget his first love letter from a freshman because “That’s how you become popular if you date an upperclassman.” Like no, just no you should date someone you love not someone who would give you status. It kind of made Kyle warm inside, knowing that Cartman felt the same way though he shouldn’t have been surprised. He had little regard or tolerance for women, he could listen to Kyle all day with snide remarks and rude jabs but he loudly complained when a woman tried to do the same thing. 

The dark side of Kyle liked that a lot, being special as fucked up as it was. He couldn’t help but strive for Cartman’s recognition because when they were arguing Kyle had his full attention and that was, exhilarating, to say the least. Kyle was broken from his thoughts and quickly pulled his eyes away from Cartman, feeling himself blush as Cartman himself looked away blushing, ignoring Kenny and Stan’s knowing looks, by Kenny saying “So Cartman, are you single?”

Kyle coughed trying to cover his gasp and Stan laughed loudly at Cartman’s face which was trying to stay stoic but had the telltale sign of anger on it displayed by the twitching eyebrow. Kyle tried to not seem interested in Cartman’s answer as he said “Fuck ok yes alright? I am very single. Let's all laugh at me.” No one laughed, they couldn’t very well do that when they were all single anyway. Surprisingly it was Stan who reached over and gripped Cartman’s shoulder as he said “Buddies are better anyway huh? Besides someone very close to you would like to be with you.” 

Cartman snorted, amused and not as dejected as he said sarcastically “So the great Stan is a fortune teller as well.” Stan pulled away after punching him lightly while Kenny snickered and said “No, he just ain't blind.” Kyle and Cartman rolled their eyes, they were used to these jokes, you didn’t spend all of your time rolling around in the dirt pressed against each other just because you wanted to fight with one of you yelling at the others to let Kyle suck his balls without rumors and jokes being thrown your way. Stan and Kenny lifted their hands in surrender and just like that they were all laughing like they hadn’t been apart. Cartman relaxed again and swung his arm onto the back of the couch and Kyle found himself struggling not to snuggle into it. He stomped that feeling down and sighed as Kenny said “So since you have been out of the loop let me show you Bebe’s huge rack!” Everyone groaned in unison as Kenny yelled “Would you all rather I talk about Butters?” 

Stan jumped up to wrestle with Kenny, playfully punching at him and Cartman looked over at Kyle with a smile and said “Is it always like this?” 

Kyle returned his smile, slightly melancholy filled, and said “Stick around and find out.”

At this, Cartman fidgeted and said, “I don’t think that would be a good idea in the long term sorry.” Kyle went to reply but was stopped by a picture being taken on Kenny’s phone who was grinning, “Wow Kyle that one you notice but not the other three I just took?” It was said in a teasing voice and made Kyle’s face heat up but it was Cartman who redirected Kyle’s anger from Kenny by saying “How about one last group photo? I don’t think I’ll be able to come by as often as you might have wanted, business and school commitments. Plus my security is expensive to bribe.” He was met with groans but they all took a photo, Kyle trying to smile as he was pressed against Cartman’s chest, arms wrapped around him and Kenny and Kyle flanked them. For this photo, Kenny had brought out his selfie stick which earned him some teasing from Cartman that got them all laughing and that’s when Kenny hit the button to take the picture. He sent it to everyone's phones and then Stan and Kenny disappeared leaving Kyle with Cartman again.

“So this is goodbye huh? Possibly forever?” Kyle said without looking at him as they stood by the door.

“Unfortunately yes, this was a big risk as it was but the number you all have is my private one, no spyware, and my dad doesn’t even know I have it so it will be safe to text at least.” Kyle stayed silent, clenching his fists trying not to do something rash like kissing the man next to him or throwing a punch when he heard a soft “hey,” and felt his face being moved. He was looking at Cartman who had a smirk on his face and just like that everything fell into place, he would leave but he’d come around eventually Kyle knew him and years apart wouldn’t change that. He pulled his face away, because that was their dynamic and what he was supposed to do and said: “Just don’t leave us again, it really fucked with Kenny.”  
Cartman nodded and seemed to hesitate before he opened the door, Kyle’s heart began to pick up speed as they stared at each other before a loud bang in the other room interrupted. Kyle looked back and yelled, “That better not have been my bass!” When he looked Cartman was gone, leaving a deep-seated loneliness Kyle only now realized was there.


	4. The Other Side

It had been three months since they last saw Cartman one on one and not at a distance but through text, it was like he had never left. Kenny had a permanent smile on his face and Stan had a strange sort of peace around him but Kyle’s was the biggest transformation. Occasionally they would see him smile at his phone and it was common to see him dancing in the bathroom and his stage presence was something else. Venues were packed and they were making some serious cash, record deals had started noticing, things were looking up and it was partly due to their fiery redhead. He would run across the stage, played with the audience, his songs were switched for a more playful version, sometimes even show tune like and he had a permanent smile. In short, everyone wrote in their reviews that they left happy and ecstatic, the air around the band was addictive and one review especially got cut out and hung up. “It’s almost like they had been missing a part of themselves in the band, and now they have found it and it's an amazing experience. It’s a very good band with a good stage presence and strong stable vocals. The drummer was very nice eye candy as was the guitarist and the mood they infect you with is euphoric, definitely worth a look.” 

They were at a cafe celebrating a good night, at this rate they were going to be able to upgrade where they were living and Kenny was celebrating no longer having to share a room with Stan, Kyle getting the only single since he was the one who put forth the most money. As they drank coffees Kyle lit up, looking out the window as Cartman walked in. Cartman caught their eyes and hid his smile as Kenny waved him over, excitedly calling his name. He came over and slid into the booth next to Kyle. “Hippie, Poor boy,” he lingered as he looked at Kyle and finished with “Jew.” 

He smiled like he was clever and Kyle punched him as he said “Evening Fat Ass we have a proposition for you and your stepdad.”

“Yes you three are certainly making waves, my father is constantly pacing and yelling about what he should do. You see everyone, including me but subtly, want to sign you, even the old farts can see you three are an upcoming band worthy of note but he is being stubborn, he’s worried signing you will bring our reputation down.”

Kyle put his coffee down and turned in his seat and smiled and said “I know you want to sign us, you have partial control of the company right? Sign us and take a risk, we have what you need, break out of that cage your dad put you in, and prove him wrong.”

Cartman shook his head and said “It’s not a cage, look your show is amazing but it’s not enough to risk what I have. You guys mess up once all of my progress will be ruined and my dad would be pissed. I just can’t and you guys don’t want to be subjected to his scrutiny trust me.” 

His eyes were dark as he warned them and Kenny piped up with “Is this how you want to spend your whole life? Sneaking around to meet people you actually like and surrounded by vapid people waiting for you to fall? With us, you might risk everything but you can’t deny you would be way happier.”

Stan nodded and said, “This will be your chance to break out and take the reigns from your dad, it shouldn’t be hard to convince them to go over your dad’s head, we just need you.”

Cartman hesitated and tapped his fingers to an invisible beat and said “If I joined you, everyone would talk and wonder why I changed my mind all of a sudden and if you fail I’ll be a laughingstock for people to laugh at.”

Kyle bumped his shoulder to Cartman and said: “But imagine what being free would feel like, even if we failed you would still be happier I imagine, it just seems like a good deal, we get your records backing and you get your friends, excuses to see your friends and freedom.”

“Plus money, loads of money,” Kenny piped up with Stan nodding rapidly. Cartman chuckled at that and said, “Ok what percentage of the show would we get signing you?” Kenny shrugged and Stan pulled out the contract for Cartman to take and Kyle just stared at him, surprised they had been able to convince him. Cartman was looking over the contract and said “Only ten percent are you insane? We would need at least seventy percent. I’ll have our lawyers draw up a new contract.” 

He put the contract in his bag and Kyle said “Seventy percent is way too much! How about fifty percent?”

Cartman narrowed his eyes and said, “My company is taking the risk, you guys are popular but could just be a fad, seventy percent leaves enough cushion for in case you fall, we can revisit after you have stayed popular for a year.” 

“That’s totally unfair we would be making hardly anything while doing all of the work! Sixty percent and no higher.” 

Stan and Kenny were silently watching, even though Stan should have been the one negotiating since the contract was written up by his ex, Wendy because they knew this was a delicate dance between their friends, a mating ritual with steps and rules that only the two knew and Kenny and Stan were really invested in their two friends getting together because watching them was exhausting. Cartman was face to face with Kyle, both getting closer and louder while they negotiated and they pulled away when a girl loudly coughed behind them. Kyle’s face was red and Cartman flipped the girl off before pulling the contract out and fixing the number while grumbling while Kyle watched him with a small smile on his face.


	5. I Hate Myself for Loving You

The blowback from Cartman signing them was surprisingly low. He said that his dad was disappointed but he couldn’t openly fight against the board and his own son, and couldn’t come up with a good reason for not signing the hottest sensation. So Cartman frequently came over to “watch” them practice and also took them to the studio to record their first single. Now they were sitting in a circle looking at album designs and Kenny was on the floor groaning in displeasure. Stan was rubbing his eyes and really only Kyle and Cartman was still seriously looking. They had got it down to two, one was an album called “Happy Fireflies” with the group looking up at the sky while fireflies danced around. The other was simply their band name “The South Park 3” that had them back to back in a circle with their arms crossed. 

“I think we should go with the first cover, it’s pretty and will draw eyes and fits the tone of our songs.” Kyle was saying, ignoring Kenny and Stan’s demands for a break, eyes focused on Cartman who had his hand on his chin.

“I don’t know Kyle, trap music is really popular these days and a few of your songs match that.”

“Yeah in studio practice, I’m still worried about how live performances will go now.”

“We got you a whole team that will work the synthesizers and keyboards don’t worry, all you need to provide is the base instrumental tracks and your voice.” Cartman watched Kyle carefully as this information sank in. It had been the biggest fight they had when he told him about the change in style and let them listen. Kenny and Stan were excited because now their music could expand to the club scene but Kyle was a traditionalist and insisted his fans would not like the new sound. That was a hard week for Cartman as Kenny and he met up and Kenny tried convincing him to compromise and he knows Stan did the same for Kyle. Neither wanted to be the first to crack but eventually, Cartman made his way to the house and told Kyle he would settle for only two songs on the album with that style but if it performed better they should do more of that. Kyle had reluctantly agreed and said he was surprised they came to an agreement after only a week. Cartman was to, he had to admit, it was weird being so grown up and realizing that not everything had to end up in a wrestling match, though he found the longer he dealt with Kyle laughing at a joke he made, or pressed against his side on the couch, he started to miss those because Kyle was never close enough. He blinked when he felt light smacking against his face and Kyle going “Anyone home?” He refocused his eyes and smiled slightly at Kyle, feeling his face flush at how close he was. Kyle smiled back and slowly pulled away and Cartman fought his body not to follow that hand as Kyle said “I’m glad we will have another set of hands, lugging all that equipment by ourselves was hard work.”

“Do you want to know who the keyboardist is? I think Kenny would be interested.” Kenny popped back into a sitting position and looked at Cartman as did Stan as Kyle gave his affirmation that he did want to know. A wicked grin came across his face and he watched in amusement as Kenny smiled back and Stan pulled back a little “I actually invited him over he should be here soon.” 

There was a knock at the door and Kenny went to go get it as Kyle said “Stop inviting people to our house, I know it’s super rockstarish and big but it’s also our home.”

Cartman raised his hands in submission and said “Trust me, you’ll like who this is and won’t be mad.” Kyle raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to argue when he heard Kenny shout “Butters!” Next thing they know they hear laughing as Kenny walked in with Butters in his arms bridal style. He was blushing bright red and Kenny looked very happy as he sat down, keeping Butters in his lap. Butters struggled for a little bit, blushed even more if that was possible, and settled in his lap with a sigh.

“Wow, dude it’s good to see you, didn’t know you were in the area.”

“I wasn’t but Cartman offered to move me here, said he had a place for me to stay, and to bring all of my trap music stuff.” All eyes looked at Cartman but he just smiled and said “Yeah I figured he could move in here with you guys, you have space now and it will make practicing and carpooling easier, which is better for the environment.” He smiled like he had just solved everything but only Stan and Kenny voiced their approval, Kenny, while squeezing Butters close causing Butters to splutter and tell him to lay off, but making no move to leave his spot even though he was only in a loose hold. Kyle sighed in defeat and said “Fine, Kenny go show Butters the rooms and let him pick then help him set his stuff up in the music room.” Butters got up and helped Kenny up and they disappeared up the stairs with Kenny giving them a leer as he followed Butters upstairs. Kyle smacked his forehead and said while laughing lowly “You just fed Butters to the wolves, Kenny has been wanting him forever.”

Cartman shrugged and said, “It’s not exactly once sided, besides he deserves happiness.” He flinched inwardly at how sappy he sounded and quickly said “Besides he’s a pervert and that’s not good for our image, you flirt but you don’t sleep with groupies who will leak it to the press, hopefully, this will help. Purely selfish reasons I assure you.” Stan and Kyle didn’t look convinced but it did get Kyle smiling at him as he teasingly replied with “Sure,” so maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal to be soft sometimes to his friends. They settled for the firefly album and Stan got up, dramatically cracking his hands and said “Finally, I’m going to Mcdonalds for something to eat, what do you want Cartman?”

“Not going to ask what the jew and poor boy wants?”

“We’re middle class now you dick you can’t call him that anymore and I already know their orders by heart I just need yours.” It was another reminder that while the three had bonded those six years Cartman had been absent and he still hadn’t been around enough to have a place in their life. So Cartman gave him his order and was left with Kyle, not bothering to wonder why Kenny hadn’t come downstairs with Butters, thankful he had insisted on soundproofing the rooms.

Cartman pressed closer to Kyle and said casually “So I was thinking we could go out tonight, just the two of us around midnight, there’s supposed to be a lunar eclipse or something.”

Kyle felt his face blush as he pulled away and asked “Are you asking me out on a date?” He covered his mouth as the word date came out as a squeak and Cartman rubbed his arm, nervous all of a sudden and said while pulling further away “I mean, yeah actually, yes I want a date…. with you.” 

“Um- yeah ok, yes where do you want to meet?” Cartman almost jumped for joy as he said: “I’ll come to pick you up, wear something comfy ok?” 

Kyle smiled softly at him and nodded and they sat on the couch to watch a tv show, trading late banter and not bothering to stop the brush of hands that happened. Stan came back to Kenny and Butters in the love seat, Kenny looking happy and Butters snuggled into his side sleeping and Cartman and Kyle cuddling too, though that was probably subconscious as they were both passed out on each other. Stan felt a pain looking at the four, he missed Wendy fiercely but agreed that they should try going to college and seeing if they could meet a better match. Stan still hadn’t found one and by the more frequent texts he got from her, he’s guessing she didn’t either. She was interning at a paralegal office in town, nothing stopped them from meeting up but Stan was hesitant to ask, not wanting the rejection and for her to stop texting him. So he waited and woke his friends up who sprang apart while Butters just blushed but didn’t move from Kenny’s side and Stan passed out the food. He apologized to Butters as he handed him two triple cheeseburgers, he wasn’t sure what he would want. Butters accepted the food and said it was ok he loved cheeseburgers and they dug in. Around ten, Butters, Kenny, and Stan went to bed, leaving Kyle alone with Cartman. Kyle said, “So you don’t have to leave, we could just hang until midnight.”

Cartman smirked and said, “Why Kyle, are you trying to seduce me?” 

Kyle didn’t blush instead he punched him, a grim smile of satisfaction coming over his face as he said “Get out horndog, I’m not even sure what this should be, let’s just take this by stride.” 

Cartman punched him back and jumped up, missing the punch to his stomach and said while laughing “Down boy down I’ll be back for you, be ready.” 

Kyle stood up, getting ready to pursue but Cartman was out the door in a second, and Kyle was left laughing breathlessly and rolling his eyes. Kyle went through his wardrobe and picked out some clothes, luckily he did comfy he pulled out a green sweater and black beanie with black cargo pants and his boots. The weather had been getting cold and Kyle was anxious to see if they would get snow. He heard a knock on his door and quickly hid the clothes, feeling guilty that he wasn’t letting his friends know about the strange change in their relationship and opened it up to see Stan, hyperventilating and panicked. Quickly Kyle pulled him into his arms and took him to the bed, letting him curl close and slowed his breathing down, encouraging Stan to focus and do so as well. The panic attacks were fewer to come with his anxiety medicine and depression medicine and most of the time he could handle them by himself but sometimes something big will happen and he’ll end up with Kyle, crying and trying to calm himself down. Kyle looked at the clock, feeling guilty that his attention wasn’t all on his best friend and cursed to himself as he saw it was midnight, knowing that Cartman wouldn’t knock or ring the doorbell. 

Looks like he wanted to keep it on the down-low as well, and Kyle struggled with the feeling of disappointment that brought. Stan had quitted next to him so cautiously he asked “Stan, what happened?”

Stan let out a shaky breath and said “Wendy asked if we could grab a coffee.”

Kyle wanted to laugh, even though he knew it was insensitive so he hid his smile in Stan’s hair as he said “Ok and you panicked because this is what you wanted but you’re worried she’s going to tell you to stop texting her and that you guys are done.”  
Stan nodded and pulled away from Kyle, grabbing the box of tissues he kept on the bedside table just for moments like this. “Don’t think that way, Wendy is a sweet woman she wouldn’t do this to you or stay single as long as she has if she was done with you, and she certainly wouldn’t have hidden a guy she was seeing from you.”

“Maybe she was waiting to see if it would get serious,” Stan said.

“Is Wendy the type to do that to you? String you along for her own amusement?”

“Well no, but it’s still a possibility.”

“Well to prevent this didn’t you two set up a code? A break up is when you go to the park, a rekindling is when you two go for coffee.” Kyle could tell in his panicked state his friend hadn’t remembered that and hugged back when he was tackled in a tight hug. Stan pulled away with a quick thank you and practically ran from his room, leaving Kyle to laugh but groan at the time. He quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs, smiling as he heard Wendy laughing and Stan talking to her excitedly and opened up the front door. He saw Cartman sitting there, in a red coat and black pants, earmuffs, and gloves on with a picnic basket and blanket next to him. He turned around at the door opening and said “Jesus Kyle, what took you almost two hours?”

“Stan had a panic attack so I had to talk him down from it, I’m sorry.”

“Can’t you text me next time? I felt like an idiot sitting out here waiting for you.”

“Look, Eric, I get that you’re jealous but even you should know you can’t just whip out a phone and text someone while your best friend is panicking.”

“Yes you can, he wouldn’t have even noticed and I am not jealous, you said there was no reason to be.”

“There isn’t, I’m here, aren’t I? Going on a date with you, of all people you, so can we please not ruin this?” Kyle walked down the steps as Cartman picked up the blanket and picnic basket and thought ‘I hate myself for loving you.’

They got into his car and drove out of the city and found a field to watch the moon. As he set up the picnic Kyle was staring up at the sky, amazed that Cartman found such a clear view of the sky, light pollution hadn’t affected the area as much and they could see almost every star it felt like. Soon the picnic was set up and they were sitting next to each other, eating sandwiches and drinking Capri suns.  
“So your idea of a romantic picnic was something you might make for a kid for a school trip?”

“Shut up, I got your favorite drink and your favorite sandwiches, I know you don’t like all that   
fancy stuff.” Kyle bit into his sandwich, knowing that he was blushing and looked at the moon as he finished his sandwich, both comfortable with the silence. A lunar eclipse was a beautiful event that didn’t require special glasses and felt romantic. As the moon was eclipsed Kyle let himself be pulled into Cartman’s arms to relax. He was grateful they hadn’t kissed, he wasn’t sure if Cartman was as serious as he was about this. It took a while but Kyle came to terms that he was in love with his once enemy and that had been slowly placed on the back burner the longer they were apart but now it was back full force and Kyle didn’t want to put himself out there only for him to leave again. They stayed out until the eclipse had passed and held hands the whole way and it felt right. 

When they pulled up to the band's house Kyle hesitated, which was good because Cartman leaned over and kissed his cheek, opening up the door for him and said: “Go on Kyle, I know you won’t kiss on the first date.” Kyle looked at Cartman, not used to such a nice gesture not laced in deception and dripping with honey. Kyle smiled at him and said, “Thanks for the date Eric, I can’t wait until the next one.” Once Kyle was out and safely in the house Cartman smiled to himself as he thought ‘Eric huh, I like that,’ and drove away.


	6. Tell Him

A year passed and they only got more popular, both Kyle and Cartman had switched to online classes as they toured to various countries like Canada and Japan. Cartman and Kenny translated for them, somehow Kenny seemed to be fluent in any language they came across but skirted around when he was asked how. Everyone quickly forgot their suspicion though in favor of teasing Kenny for turning down the multiple groupies they got every night. Kyle found it charming that he wanted to stay loyal to Butters, as did Stan but they wouldn’t be best friends if they didn’t joke about settling down and wondering if he would be the first band member to be married. Cartman and Kyle’s relationship flourished, but every time they went to say the words, or they almost got caught by cameras kissing, Cartman would pull away from him and not interact with him for weeks at a time. It was a rare downtime and they were back at their home, with Cartman leaving to see his parents and Kenny holing himself up in his room with Butters. 

“It’s been a while since it was just us Stan,” Kyle said, laying on the couch absently looking at a magazine. 

Stan tightened the strings on his guitar and lightly strummed as he said “Yeah guess we’ve both been preoccupied with our partners, never thought the party would end like this, to be honest.”

Kyle sat up and tossed his magazine at Stan, laughing as it hit him in the face and said “The party isn’t over you ass, just last night we went out drinking and didn’t come back until three in the morning. Also, the only one with a partner is you.”

Stan just looked at him in disbelief, casually throwing the magazine back in revenge, feeling mildly guilty when it hit lower than he expected and Kyle collapsed, holding himself and groaning in pain. Stan had to be strong though, no weakness, even as he crossed his legs in sympathy and felt a dull ache set in. He leaned back and stared down at his withering friend as he said “Don’t lie to me Kyle, we don’t lie to each other.” 

Kyle looked up at him, angry and also in pain as he slowly got up and sat back on the couch, wincing and holding his stomach, excepting the unspoken apology of a glass of water to settle his stomach and said: “I didn’t lie, Eric and I- Eric and I are something but it’s certainly not partners, he’s made that very clear.”

“Are you kidding me? He won’t make it official but he’s more than happy to toy with you?” Stan got up in anger looking around and grabbed the fire poker. “I vow to protect your honor from him from this day forth.” 

Kyle started laughing so hard he snorted and covered his mouth, rolling his eyes as Stan smiled at him and practiced with his new weapon. Kyle wrapped his arms around his legs and said “I guess I’m just scared, I mean mushy feelings between us? We have a way of doing things, and that’s light banter and wrestling, I don’t know how he’ll react to me saying I love him.” 

Kenny decided to make an appearance just as he said that and said in mock excitement “You love him? Who would have ever figured that out.” Kyle glared at him, smiling despite himself at his crooked grin as he was bodily moved over so Kenny could sit on the other side of him, arm over the back of the seat. Stan just looked at him in amusement as he said “Where is Butters?” Kenny smirked and said “Tired and hurting but he’ll recover, he’s actually really resilient and so great at everything he does.”

Kyle looked at Kenny in amusement and gently chided him, “Careful Kenny, you almost sounded fond of him, like he might be something more.” 

Kenny side-eyed him and got up, smacking his legs as he said quickly, “Well good talk, I’m off to get a drink, carry on with your girly feelings, let me know if I need to kick Cartman’s ass.” He walked off leaving Stan and Kyle shaking their heads. Once he was out of the house, Kyle said fondly “He just can’t admit he has feelings like us normal people can he?”

Stan shook his head and said, “No, we aren’t going to get into one of our nightly analyzing how Kenny’s brain works, we are going to talk about you.”

Kyle winced and said, “Well there are just so many questions like, what if there is someone he likes more than me, what if I’m just a form of amusement or rebellion from his dad?”

“It’s fair of you to think that, Cartman is an ass and he hasn’t changed much of that but he wouldn’t hurt you like that, if he was the kind of guy to do that, he would have done it back in fourth grade when you were cut off from me. Also, some rebellion if his dad doesn’t even know you two are dating. He said there would be consequences to hanging out with us, I can’t imagine his dad would take kindly to you two dating, he’s protecting you.”

“If I’m wrong I’ll look like an idiot and cause tension in the band, he is our manager. What if we fight and he takes it out on you guys?”

“He won’t, Kyle, you wouldn’t be taking a chance with him if you thought he was still that way, you are a good judge of character.” Stan moved to sit on the floor in front of him, caressing his arms soothingly as he said: “I’ve been there before, I know what it is like to not want to take a chance but you have to Kyle, otherwise you're going to be haunted by what if’s your whole life.”

Kyle looked at his super best friend and said sadly “He holds everything in his eyes Stan, the sun, the moon, my very soul, I don’t want to lose him.”

Stan shook him gently and said earnestly “Then tell him, don’t let this chance at happiness pass you by, I know he’s it for you, all of highschool proved that you couldn’t go on a single date without bringing him up or comparing them to him.”

Kyle stood up abruptly, apologetically helping Stan up from where he fell with an apologetic smile and said: “You’re right, besides I’ve never been scared before to confront him, there shouldn’t be a problem now.” He hugged Stan tightly and said lowly “Thank you so much, Stan.” He walked out the door and Stan heard the sound of his motorcycle coming to life and peeling out of the driveway. Butters came downstairs, having a hard time walking and looked around as he said “Where is everyone?” Stan just took a drink from his soda and put his arm around Butters as he said “So show me how a synthesizer works.” Butters immediately picked up the discussion and Stan smiled, things were certainly looking up.


	7. Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Butters and Kenny centric and I know right now it's low key kind of unhealthy but don't worry we'll get there.

Seven years ago Kenny’s P.O.V  
Kyle was silent that day after he was told, and Kenny couldn’t blame him, he was hurt too, hurt that he only got one text and that was to say he was leaving forever. So far he’s called thirty times and has gotten nothing. Craig tried to push them, tried to get them to be their old selves, knowing that they loved a challenge and while Stan and Kenny were more than happy to go at it with him, Kyle wasn’t. He buried himself in homework and did his best to hang in there, high school was filled with wobbly smiles as Kyle tried to pretend like he didn’t care Cartman was gone, didn’t care that men and woman were throwing themselves at him only to be ignored. It was so bad Sheila begged them to help him, taking him out to a party, show him that he didn’t need that awful child that broke her son's heart. So that’s what they did and Kyle made a good show for it, he danced with a few girls like Red and Bebe but it was obvious he was disinterested. He looked at the girl he was dancing with, trying not to look at Butters who was watching him. 

It was so hard being immortal, the fact that he had grown into a teenager at all amazed him, and he thanked Satan every day for the gift. It was also a curse though because if he was with Butters he would have to watch him grow older, watch him die even, and he didn’t want to deal with that, he had tried pushing his other friends away but found them to deep under his skin, to into his heart, Butters wasn’t in everything he did, he wasn’t constantly reminded. Only moments like this, where Butters is watching him heartbroken as Kenny grinds on the woman in front of him, kissing her deeply and all he could think as he forced himself to stop looking, ‘I don’t want her, I want him, why can’t I have him?’ He was ignored, something he was used to because he could just ask those questions when he got to hell because as he took the faceless girl upstairs he couldn't help but think that’s where he belonged, for hurting such an angel like Butters.

Butters P.O.V

He watched Kenny like a hawk, wishing he could assure Kenny that Cartman was ok, wishing that he could be let into the inner circle that he was once a part of. Instead, all he could do as he bobbed his head to the song as he pushed the knobs up and changed it to a remix of “I Don't Want to Be in Love” by Good Charlotte and watch as the man he loves flit from girl to girl. It had hurt, at first, but Butters is patient and kind, he knows Kenny is only doing what he does to drown his sadness from Cartman leaving and Butters was ok with that, really. He took his hands away after lowering the volume, not realizing he had pushed it to the limits but then again, the drunken teenagers didn’t seem to realize the mishap. He couldn’t help the glass he was holding crunching closed as he watched Kenny go up the stairs with a girl though and Butters asked if someone could get him a new one. The years went by and Kenny and Stan started recovering along with Kyle, he was dating again but rumor had it every one of them ended in a disaster. Still, people were drawn to them, with their pierced ears and noses, Kenny loved to show his tongue ring off according to the girls at school and rumor had it, he had a piercing somewhere lower as well. Butters was drawn to his orbit as well, no matter how hard he tried something pulled him into Kenny’s gravitational sphere, and one time he ran into him, headfirst and he fell only to be caught by Kenny in a dip. Kenny smiled at him and said, “I would say what’s up princess but that was me in our games.” 

He struggled to find something to say as he was righted, heart beating fast, acknowledging that Kenny’s arms were still around him and found himself saying “You’d still make a beautiful princess Ken!” 

Butters flailed in embarrassment as Kenny smiled and appraised him, eyeing him up and down, and as he let Butters go and started walking backwards with a salute he said “And you still make for a handsome paladin.” Oh how he wanted to run after him, demand how he could make him feel so in love with just a touch but in so much pain when he left. Then senior year came and Kenny and he finally had a go at it, neither caring that they would soon be separated they almost missed the ceremony because they were so busy, Butters was loving finding out what it felt like to be held up by Kenny and grinded against, accepting everything Kenny had to offer and knowing that soon it would all be gone. Kenny insisted that Butters stand next to Stan, so he was in the picture as part of the group but it had stung knowing that even after all these years, Kenny still preferred others at his side over him.

Kenny’s P.O.V

As Kenny pressed Butters against the locker he cursed himself. No longer caring about what the future held, just angry with himself for hurting someone so precious to him. It was actually exhilarating, making him fall in love with him again. Butters had finally moved on and had given him a scolding worth of Sheila. He had stood there and let Butters tell him what a dog he was, how he couldn’t believe he felt anything for him, how not once did he ever ask how he was doing with Cartman being gone and most importantly knowing how he felt and breaking his heart over and over again. So Kenny spilled his secret, a long-kept hidden part of himself. He told Butters his fears, about his immortality and just like he did as kids, being the only one who remembered each of Kenny’s deaths and reincarnations, Butters nodded and accepted it, sharing that watching him die all the time wasn’t pleasant. So it was quickly decided that they would date and when they split up, it was with the promise of texting but Kenny couldn’t promise to stay loyal. 

Butters had accepted that, told him that he wanted to explore himself too but that it would always be him when they decided to settle. With a promise like that Kenny refused to accept fault for Officer Barbrady finding him and Butters in the back seat of his car.

Butters P.O.V Present time

It was hard waiting those six years, Butters found himself constantly trying to help people and not being appreciated for it. He was proud of his professional DJing skills and loved texting Kenny daily, occasionally messaging him and asking him to come home so he was beyond ecstatic when Cartman texted him and asked if they could meet. He readily agreed when Cartman told him what he needed and who he represented and before he knew it they were off to see his old friends, and importantly his old flame. It was easy to let Kenny sweep him up, easy to accept his invitation to spend the night, and easy to move into his room, shared drawer, and everything. The band was so much fun, finally, big names were taking notice of his skills and he was constantly busy, but never too busy for Kenny. It was hard, getting used to dating Kenny because all he had ever known was constantly trying to fight for his attention. As Butters laid in bed he caressed Kenny’s face, wrinkling his nose at the smell, knowing he snuck into the window so Stan wouldn’t smell it. Kenny nuzzled into his hand and sleepily opened his eyes as he said jokingly “Round two?” Silently Butters got on top of him and kissed him deeply laughing gently because yes, he did indeed want round two and he hoped eventually Kenny would want round forever, but that would have to wait, he had to enjoy the moment he had waited for the longest.


	8. Under the Sea There's Something There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to see more about Cartman's childhood and how his stepdad felt about the band signing and Butters and Kenny reflect on how their relationship is.

Cartman’s P.O.V a year before he signed The South Park 3

Cartman stood, dressed in a suit and hair combed back as he watched his step-dad glower at him after his speech. A board member said “Sir, how did you meet with them? I heard they are very selective in which record deals they take.” His father leaned forward with his hands clasped together on the table, waiting for an answer he could rip to shreds. That’s alright, Cartman had prepared for this so he stayed standing straight as he said “They mistook me for a friend of theirs and we got to talking, I invited them to drink but they insisted on coffee which showed a level of professionalism we require in our bands. From there it was a matter of negotiating terms and telling them I would propose signing them to our record label. They seemed very enthusiastic and as they do a show every night it seems they are responsible and can handle the long hours required when going on tour.” 

His step-dad stayed sitting and said calmly, “So you posit that this band, who is less than three years old, is good enough to play on the national stage? They don’t even have a full four-man band and they don’t fit the style of music we hire.” 

Cartman could see the board members nodding their heads along with his dad so he knew he needed to regain control quickly, “While it is true that they haven’t been popular for long, they have been playing for close to five years which is plenty of experience that we need. As for the fourth member I already discussed that with them and they agreed to let someone new into the band and to perform a few songs that fit more with our usual style to see how their fan base likes it but knowing their lead singer, he’s going to insist we stay true to what they used to play which shows loyalty but also compromise two values important to create a good working relationship. We didn’t get so popular by hiding in our office not signing anyone, other record labels are looking at them and their music appeals to an age demographic ours doesn’t typically hit so we would have double the sales. It would be the height of foolishness to not jump on this.”

“So you know the lead singer intimately do you? How can you be so sure that he will want to stay loyal to his songs and us?” His stepdad grilled him, a dark gleam in his eyes as he assessed his step-son for any sweat.

Calmly and collectively as he had been taught he stated firmly, “As a good businessman I believe it is important to make sure we bring in good people to fulfill the job we want them to do and I can ascertain character without having to have in-depth conversations with them.” The slight jab towards his father’s leadership did the job, his father subtly backed down and the board members voted unanimously to sign the fledgling band that day after the lawyers were done looking over the contract. Once the board members were gone and it was just him and his father he warily came to stand next to him by the window after being beckoned to his side. He swallowed the bile of listening to his command like a dog, remembering the punishments that came from ignoring him and looked down at the ground while everyone went about their business, beneath them is what his father told him from a young age, nothing more than disposable worker ants.

“So you found a way around my ban of being friends with those cretins from South Park.” His father said, lighting up a cigar possibly because he knew it would annoy him.

“Clever isn’t it? Using the tools you beat into me to get what I want, all the checker pieces in place.” 

“They aren’t yours to move you know, not yet, possibly not ever if you don’t reign in this rebellious streak. The beatings were good for you, I don’t want you to ever say anything different.” He wanted to argue but he stopped in fear as he saw his dad pull his cigar out and lightly move it towards him in a warning. Despite his training to not flinch Cartman couldn’t help it even if it was just towards him so his dad could drop some ashes into the ashtray, the effect was the same and he glared as his father looked at him with a smirk as he took a pull on his cigar and blew the smoke towards him. Cartman, as always let it happen and said “The board members seem to think I am doing an excellent job, you’re getting weak old man, not taking risks and they are noticing, it won’t be long before they vote you out for someone better. They are not cretins, by the way, Kyle is studying to be a neurosurgeon and Kenny is fluent in over twenty languages. Stan himself is a popular socialite and excellent at PR. They will be amazing with our backing and that will be all I need.”

His father languidly put the cigar out and said calmly, fatherly “Of course Eric, they are much different from how I remembered how could I be so silly? I just worry for you, of course living the life you have you would see them as somehow better, free to do whatever they please without having to worry about how it would look on their family, however, they will eventually simmer out, they don’t have the financial freedoms we do, look around you at our building, the company you will soon own, this is your legacy, what more could you ever want?”

Cartman shifted on his feet, forgetting for a moment the monster in front of him and seeing the kindly dad that took him and his mother in. The one who indulged in all of his wants and gave him the best education money could buy, the man who set him on his knees and read him books and kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving every day for the office. Someone who would come home every night for dinner with candies for him and flowers for his mother. He truly had his best interests at heart and maybe he was making a mistake reconnecting with his old friends. Then down below he saw Kyle, staring up at the record building surrounded by Stan and Kenny holding up a bag from Dunkin Donuts while Kenny waved his arms around crazily when they caught his eye and the manipulation trick was over. He could clearly remember the belt, the cigarette burns on his back, the starvation, the sleep deprivation as he was forced to recite page after page of various business and lawyer books, staying up late in the night studying because anything less than an A was grounds for no dinner. He stepped away from his father and said “I want the freedom to spend time with whoever I want and to date whoever I want.” He walked away from his father, not caring that he hadn’t been dismissed and without shame wrapped himself into a hug in the middle of his three oldest friends, unknowing the glare he was receiving.

Present Day Butters P.O.V

Butters was walking around the fountain clearing up leaves he had volunteered to do when he saw Kenny sitting under a tree with his headphones on, bobbing along while he read Hamlet. The distance and growing had changed him, he seemed less world-weary and excited to form connections with people, first of all being Butters. There was some distrust in their relationship, Kenny had been willing to date him in the past but not invested his heart and soul into the relationship. He frequently dated during their time apart and encouraged Butters to do so as well which Butters did but none caught his eyes like Kenny, none made his heart sing like Kenny’s voice did. When he flew in he thought he would be met with the same Kenny, overbearing and flirty, not afraid to ask for what he wants but excited nonetheless to be in his arms and to smell his scent. That first night, despite what the guys thought they did nothing but stay in the room and chat. Kenny wanted to know how he had been doing, what his interests were, truly trying to form a connection. He had thought he was in love with Kenny before but when they were talking he realized before it was just a crush, a kind of obsession he didn’t want to get over. 

The time apart allowed him to be someone outside of his influence, to not feel the need to like what he likes, and the more they talked the more they found that they still had a lot in common. They planned a trip to Hawaii just the two of them and Kenny promised that this time he was going to be strictly loyal to only him. Now he’s like a new man, he opens doors for him and listens when he’s sad, they both started going to therapy, much to the paparazzi's happiness, to make sure their individual abuse wouldn’t get in the way of their relationship. Of course, certain things couldn’t be talked about, like Kenny’s immortality but he could share his fear of watching Butters die before him and it would be a long while until he got over that. Butters is patient though, he knows they need to stick together and be each other's rocks through all of the good and the bad and it’s alarming how easily he can dream about their wedding and house, a whole future together where they can be together. That’s in the future though and he can’t help but wave and smile when he steps in front of Kenny and he looks up smiling like he just saw the best person ever and patted the ground next to him, inviting Butters to sit. Butters sat next to him and Kenny switched to earbuds so they could share and as Butters closed his eyes with his head resting on Kenny’s shoulders he couldn’t help but thank the world for giving him, Kenny.

Kenny’s P.O.V

He looked over at Butters and couldn’t help the victorious grin he had on his face. He was making this work, Butters trusted and loved him, they were even dealing with their individual problems together like a healthy couple. He would never tell anyone but he had looked up so many articles on how to make things right, how to be better, how to be someone that Butters loved and trusted but also someone that Kenny himself could be proud of being. He was known as the hardcore partier, known for sleeping around and known for always being up for a good time. Only certain people knew he had a collection of superhero comics, few knew he geeked out over Star Wars and loved going to conventions, and only one person knows just how deeply he feels because he knows every day with mortals counts. He finds it odd that the older Butters grows the younger he will look, he knows they’ll have to be constantly moving so no one mocks him for being with someone ‘so much older than him’ or mock Butters for the opposite. He found himself softly caressing Butters cheek, feeling his heart warm, and his stomach flutter at the beautiful man before him. It had taken a while to work through Butters's insecurities, he wasn’t Kenny’s first anything and he had a hard time learning that the past didn’t matter, he was going to be Kenny’s last everything. 

At first, Butters shuddered at the touch of him, before they had discussed everything, scared that he would be sucked into a friend with benefits situation even though that wasn’t what he wanted. Yet here he is now, laying his head on Kenny’s shoulder, letting Kenny feel a peace he had not felt in a long time. He always knew there was something there to their connection, he knew their relationship shocked none of his friends but did shock some of their old classmates and he let Butters lay by himself as he texted every single one of his past hookups that he still messed around with that he was done. He had thought it would be demoralizing to Butters, seeing how many people he had been with enough to call again but it wasn’t. He was told it hurt to see but that it felt like they were wiping the slate clean so it could be filled with nothing but their friends and each other. It was healthy to be rid of his past, he wasn’t ashamed of it but he was glad to be moving on with someone he truly wanted and upset he had wasted so much time with him. So here they were, doing and feeling something that they both hadn’t thought would happen before and Kenny for his part was so happy and thankful to have him.


	9. Marvin Gaye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft fluff and confirmation to get you through the next chapter of angst. Rating will go up in final chapter due to the nature of the violence.

Kyle was sitting at the piano in the piano room and gently caressed the keys. It was a pure white piano, with black resin keys because Stan had refused to allow them to have one with ivory, even if it was an older piano and thus the damage had already been done. As he started to play he was interrupted by Cartman coming into the room, closing the door and jokingly saying “Oh are you going to play “Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars?” Kyle answered with a raised eyebrow and flipped the page on his music book and began to play “Für Elise”, once he had gone for a minute, happy to see he had rendered Cartman speechless, he pulled away from the piano and said, “Why are you here Eric?” Kyle was weary around him since his chat with Stan, he wasn’t sure how to bring up his insecurities without coming across as weak.

“I wasn’t done listening to that you know,” Cartman replied, ignoring the question as he moved to sit next to him.

“Good thing I never did and never have played for your enjoyment, why are you here.”

Cartman moved a little away and looked at him seriously as he said: “You have been avoiding me, what's up?”

Kyle looked away and began mindlessly playing with the keys as he said “Nothing just, got something on my mind and not sure how to bring it up.”

“If it’s a marriage proposal you don’t have to do anything too fancy, just present the ring on a swans back while a fountain is in the background forming a heart and our song plays.”

Kyle sputtered and stopped pressing the keys as he said “Marriage! Why on Earth would I be thinking about marriage?” He was so shocked he didn't even register his request.

Cartman stood up and said angrily “You don’t have to sound so fucking surprised, wasn’t that where this was going? It’s been eleven years, 9 of those were pining, one of those was dating.”

“Ok, I was not pining for you that long,” Kyle scoffed, even as he lied straight to Cartman.

“Bullshit Kyle.” Silence reigned as they stared at each other before Kyle got back onto his piano and started playing the piano version of “Marvin Gaye” by Charlie Puth. He knows as Cartman started singing along to it that he was getting the message, the apology. They were working on doing words, but when those failed because they fought actions helped to speak louder. Slowly Cartman sat next to him again and laid his head on his shoulder as Kyle continued to play, both lowly singing along. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t the idea of marrying you that shocked me, it was the fact that you were thinking about it,” Kyle said, interrupting their singing.

Cartman took his hand in his, stopping the music and said “Well I mean, it’s not that shocking, is it? I did just admit to loving you for nine years.” He wasn’t looking at Kyle, leaving Kyle’s heart to beat so fast he was worried it would stop. There it was, his confirmation that Cartman was invested, that he loved Kyle and no one else, was even thinking of a future together. Kyle bumped shoulders with Cartman and said softly “Hey look at me,” Cartman looked up at him, eyes hard as if he was steeling himself to be mocked and in the past, the past them that is exactly what would have happened. Now though; now Kyle just wanted to bring his boyfriend close so that’s what he did by hugging him and said “Don’t be disappointed but I don’t think I could get you all of those things for the proposal.” 

Cartman choked out a laugh, shocked as he said weakly “That’s ok, it’s not like you’ll be the one proposing anyway.” 

Kyle pulled away and said teasingly “Is it going to involve a basketball game and jumbotron with some celebrity?” 

Cartman hit him gently while laughing and said “Maybe, you never know it certainly got your attention last time.” 

“You always had my attention, Eric,” Kyle said seriously, smiling softly as Cartman relaxed next to him. “Say do you want me to teach you how to play?”

“Game on I’ll beat you at anything.” 

“You can’t beat anyone at playing the piano, Eric.”

“Yes you can, I’ve seen the competitions that schools do.”

Kyle couldn’t really argue with that so he rolled his eyes and said “Ok let’s begin.” As they were playing his eye caught a crack at the door, Cartman was so engrossed in trying to repeat the few chords he was shown that he didn’t notice Stan standing there, smiling with his arm wrapped around Wendy. They were clearly spying and didn't look apologetic at all getting caught. They both gave him a thumbs up and quietly walked away, allowing Kyle to fully focus on Cartman again, something he would never be able to not do. That night before he left they kissed on the steps of the house, ignoring the paparazzi flashes catching their slow languid kiss while holding hands. Cartman pulled away and Kyle felt his loss immediately as he said “I’ll see you tomorrow for our duet Jew.” 

“Really, after all this time still with the name-calling?”

“What? It’s a pet name!”

Kyle shook his head and lightly pushed him towards the paparazzi, feeling kind of guilty as Stan worked his magic on the crowd answering questions that would hopefully keep most of the articles flattering as he said “Only you Eric, only you.” He smiled as Cartman returned the smile and nodded, catching the double meaning and walked away, leaving Kyle to answer questions calmly next to Stan, trying his best to not worry about the possible fall out from this.


	10. Sad Song During The Greatest Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finale! Thank you everyone who stuck with this story, dealt with misspellings or tenses changing, book marking and kudosing it. This will have more descriptions of abuse and a violent confrontation between Cartman and his stepdad.

Cartman’s P.O.V

He was dressed in a pair of whitewashed jeans and a white T-shirt, with a black leather jacket over it and chains attached to his jeans. He was wearing black converse and allowed his hair to be shaggy, preening in the mirror. That day he had received news that the take over had been complete, his father had no shares in the company and Cartman had the board members full backing, loving the money they were bringing in from their latest sensation. Maybe it was a bit of the magic South Park had, making the impossible possible, but against all odds they were even more popular, even as they had to slow down on tours around finals time, people couldn’t get enough of the band. He heard a knock on his door and opened the door easily, knowing his mom was the only one who knocked and his dad was out drinking his pain away. He was on the moon and nothing was going to stop that but the hands around his throat immediately took him out of his high and he fought against the hands as he stared in his step dad's eyes. He swung drunkenly after being pried off and yelled “What the fuck do you think you are doing? 

Fucking another man for the world to see? Going behind my back and buying up all the shares? I’m going to fucking kill you, you worthless demon bastard. You were always sick, something dark and twisted inside of you.” He pulled out a knife and Cartman’s heart almost stopped as his stepdad looked at it in interest “I wonder if I could cut you open and dig it out, then I would have the perfect child.” Cartman knew he should fight, knew he should resist but he was helpless to stand still as he had flashbacks to past abuse, being kicked in the stomach as his stepdad yelled at him after finding a Playgirl magazine under his bed. He was held down as various objects were shoved down his throat, his stepdad laughing at him manically every time he threw up and made him clean it up. Cartman found himself backing up, shaking in fear as he said “You can’t kill me, the corporation would then go to Kyle it says so in my will.”

An evil glint came in his father's eyes as he lunged for Cartman, who barely dodged him and said “Then I guess I’ll just have to kill him next.” Cartman reached into his cheek, feeling something drip and his hand shook as he brought it up to his face and saw blood. His face hardened as his heartbeat quickly, hearing that Kyle’s life was in danger and knowing that while Kyle could hold his own, he was only human and a blade would definitely hurt him. “You stole six years from him and me, you will not steal any more.” He moved to ram into his stepdad, only to see his mom behind his stepdad shakily holding a fire poker. “Stay away from my son you asshole!” She screamed as she stabbed him in the stomach with her weapon. 

His stepdad stopped his pursuit and turned his head to look at Lian, betrayal on his face as he asked “Why?” Blood was already dripping out of his mouth as sirens sounded in the distance and Cartman watched in shock as his mom pulled the poker out of her husband of six years and cradled his head in her lap lovingly “Go, Eric, I’ll take care of this the cameras will prove our innocence.”

“Mom they’re going to want answers.”

“I’ll provide them, please just let me do right by you with this, go to Kyle.” Cartman shakily nodded and moved to the bathroom, putting a bandaid over the cut and walked out, ducking into bushes to avoid the eyes of the police and got into his car to go towards the concert hoping Kyle wouldn’t think the worst of him.

Kyle’s P.O.V

Kyle looked backstage trying to find Cartman but couldn’t find him. Worried and a bit hurt he told the rest of the band that they wouldn’t be performing “Strangers,” as planned they were instead going to start with Fireflies and work their way through the list. Kyle wanted to go to Cartman, he wanted fiercely to protect him but knew that there would be nothing he could do and they had fans waiting on them. As he climbed onto the stage he couldn’t keep his upbeat persona and the crowd felt it, happy songs that brought joy were now accidentally sung with a melancholy twist. Just as he was moving onto the other song he saw Cartman running through the crowd. Not knowing what to do, the crowd parted as he screamed “Kyle! Kyle, I’m here!” With a nod towards the rest of the band their cover of “Sad Song” came on and Cartman started to sing it, jumping onto the stage and rushing Kyle, together they crescendoed towards the climax of the song, smiling and dancing, wrapping their arms around each other and swaying, along with the song as they sang, laughing as it ended. 

The crowd was silent for a moment before going into raucous applause, stomping on the ground and screaming in happiness. With a smile towards Stan the final song started playing, a cover of “The Greatest Show,” Kyle slowly started singing it, breaking away from Cartman and climbing down into the crowd, allowing fans to reach for him and even touching a few fans hands as he danced and sung, smile wide as he jumped and shaked his body. Stan joined him, pulling on the riffs and shaking his head as Wendy jumped next to Bebe and Token in response to the song. Kenny tossed his head back as he banged on the drums and Butters messed with all of the special effects, directing the spotlight to follow the three bandmates as they jumped across the stage, jumping down for the final chorus, allowing the rest of the song to play in the back as Kenny and he danced their version of a waltz and Stan placed his guitar down to pull Wendy up and toss her up in the arms, swinging her around. Kyle and Cartman were stomping with the crowd and singing loudly, throwing their arms up as the final line ended, throwing the stage in darkness for a few minutes before coming back. Sweating and breathing heavily they bowed as applause steadily increased. Kyle basked in the calls for an encore and looked over at Cartman, in front of their friends and the crowd Kyle got onto one knee and showed Cartman the ring and asked, still with the mic on so everyone would hear them “Eric Cartman, will you marry me?” Everyone in the audience went wild, screaming and whistling, with a few light-hearted boos from disappointed groupies. Cartman leaned in close, so he would be picked up on the mic and said “Yes Kyle, yes.” Kyle jumped up and slid the ring onto his finger and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling him. They couldn’t enjoy it though because they heard “This is the police we are looking for Eric Cartman about a murder that happened at his house, everyone get down!” Kyle stared at Cartman in fear as he dropped to the ground leaving Cartman standing alone. Two police came in and grabbed Cartman, pulling him towards the backstage as they and their audience were ushered out into the streets. Kyle was panicking, wondering why the police were looking for Cartman when he saw Liane standing next to the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her, talking to an officer. Kyle ran over to her and asked, “Mrs. Cartman what is going on!” Liane took a shaky breath, looking like she was holding back tears as she said: “Oh Kyle I killed him, I killed him after he tried going for Eric to keep him from you.” 

Kyle stepped back in shock, surprised that Cartman’s dad would even do that to him as he asked: “Why keep him from me, I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“When he dies you get the company Kyle, that was enough in Sam’s eyes. Cartman isn’t in any trouble and neither am I the cameras throughout the house his paranoid ass insisted on proved that he was threatening us. With our family’s influence and money this will be nothing but speculation and rumor, we’ll be able to spin this positively don’t worry. There will be an investigation of course and we’ll have to testify but I’m just glad Eric is safe.” Kenny slid up next to Kyle and said: “Mrs. Cartman you look amazing as always, say why didn’t you two change your last name?”

Liane Cartman shrugged her shoulders and said: “He didn’t want us attached to his name, Eric was going to change it after he inherited the company was his plan just in case we didn’t live up to his expectations.”

“Sirs we’re going to have to ask you to leave the victim alone, please go home.” A police officer said, stepping in between them and Mrs. Cartman.

“Our friend though, we need to know he is safe!”

“He will be safe as long as he answers some questions and doesn’t resist now, leave the premises.”

“I fucking won’t I want my fiance back!” Kyle yelled angrily, fighting against Stan who was trying to pull him away while Kenny said “Yeah you fucking pig how are we supposed to know you’ll treat him right?” They got successfully pulled away just as the officer started pulling out the taser and once they were a safe distance away Kyle and Kenny turned on the people who grabbed them and said in unison “What the fuck Stan/Butters!” 

Stan and Butters shook their head and Butters said “It was going to do Eric no good pissing the officer off and whatnot, better to just let it be.”

“Yeah Kyle, how great do you think it would look for our image if not only our manager went to jail but so did you?”

“Cartman won’t go to jail. He's a victim he was assaulted by his Step-dad.”

“Either way this is going to take some major PR to get over this scandal, let’s go home and wait it out.” They agreed with Kyle giving mild resistance as they went to leave they heard “Wait up guys!” Wendy, Bebe, and Token both showed up and Wendy said, “I can’t believe they showed up in the middle of a concert with people having phones out, we already took the liberty of taking as many people’s phones as we could or in Bebe’s case making them delete the photos." Bebe did a roundhouse kick with her leg, romper leg flowing, and barely missed Token as she nodded towards the group and said “There were a few who slipped through the cracks but the damage should be minimal." Stan gushed out his thanks to Wendy who blushed as he complimented her and smiled while twirling her hair around her finger. They all got into their various vehicles and drove to the house. Once there they drank grape juice and sat on the couches watching the TV and catching up. 

Kyle was on edge though and around midnight they went their separate ways, everyone going into a room. It was three am and Kyle was dozing on the couch, Stan having left around two at Kyle’s insistence when he heard the key turn and the door unlock. Cautiously Kyle stood up and saw Cartman, looking tired and as if he had just gotten done crying. It wasn’t long before Kyle swept him into his arms and led him to his room, so if he did cry only he would see which was important to them both. As they laid on the bed, side by side Cartman said: “So my dad was pretty abusive and not very accepting of me, I don’t know if you heard about my mom but she stabbed him with a fire poker when she saw him coming at me with a knife, I was just so fucking weak and scared I stood there, I probably would have let him kill me I don’t know, I just kept flashbacking to the past abuse.” 

“Ok you are not weak for that, you are so brave for sticking through that abuse and still getting control of the company like you did, we are a success Eric and now we’re looking towards getting married!” Cartman looked down at his hand and smiled while looking at his ring and said: “Yeah, yeah we are, I don’t know what is going to happen, they’re going to keep my mom to make sure she isn’t going to go into a psychotic break, I don’t even know how I got to leave guess they weren’t too worried about my trauma.”

Kyle shook his head and pulled Cartman closer and said “Well I care Eric do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe tomorrow? I just want to sleep next to my fiance.” 

Kyle nodded and settled in for the night, placing the blanket over them and spooning Cartman as he said “Talk to you in the morning my love.”

Cartman grabbed his hand and said “Good night Jew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a WIP I was working on and felt it was a good fit for Kymanweek's free day. This is the first time I have posted a story chapter by chapter and I can not promise an upload schedule. My goal is starting next week to upload a day but that might not happen so please forgive me. I decided to make a story that could be read as well as listened too, using songs in a playlist to weave a story https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20ySXg1AWWPO7jecV7JCbJ?si=iODv8FGGSP2op8odi5kmuA  
> That is what I have so far, if you want to skip a head and listen :) thank you for reading this unbeated work.


End file.
